Welcome To My Black Parade
by unknown-but-never-forgotten
Summary: Percy, a teen from Manhattan New York, has a not so great life. His mom died when he was 5, his step-father is abusive, and he has no friends and is a social outcast. But when he meet a girl who is willing to help him, along with her friends will he accept there help, or will he turn his back in order to protect the people that are trying to protect him? *cusing* *percabeth* *MCR*
1. Chapter 1

_**HEY!... ITS BEEN A WHILE... so you probably are saying "ABOUT TIME YOU WROTE SOMETHING!" well... here... i guest... So this story is a story that has some of my own life incorporated in it, so it is a therapeutic way for me to write a story getting rid of so demons while i write this story. As you may have read the summery and the description it, this is a cross over. It is a Percy Jackson and a MCR cross over. MCR stands for MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE for those who don't know and is one of my favorite bands of all time. So... hope you enjoy, and will update tomorrow before I leave the online world for a while. So with out any more delay i give you... THIS!**_

**_PERCY_**

"Percy?"

There was a woman.

Calling my name.

"Percy where are you?"

I was 5, hiding in a closet in my small apartment in Manhattan, New York.

"Percy, come on out sweety. Games over."

We where playing hide in seek together before bed.

"Percy? Are you in..."

She stops in front of the closet door, hand on the handle.

"HERE!" She yells as the closet opens revealing my "clever" hiding spot.

Suddenly, where she was suppose to be standing was coffin, standing vertically up, doors open with the body of my own dead mothers corpse, beginning to fall heading directly on top of me. right when it was suppose to make contact with me I bolted out of my nightmare in into the one that was my life.

I sprang up, panting in my bed, heart racing and shaping like a beaten animal. Might as well be though, after all ,I did have the trait of one.

Looking at my clock, I read the time. 3:27AM.

I had school in a couple hours, but after my last dream, there was no way I be able to sleep. I lied back down rubbing my face trying to control my breathing. As it was beginning to, suddenly my door burst open. My step-dad came in to view. He was tall, fat and I could smell alcohol from where I sat, 10 feet way. He carried a bat in his left hand. He looked at me with his beady little eyes, face reading of anger.

"Fuck'in dick!" he yelled, rushing over quickly reading his bat to strike.

I got up, and scared out of my mind.

"Gabe," I began trying to not sound as fearful as I was. "Whatever I did i-i d-didn't mean to-" before I could finish he stabbed sung his bat at me. Luckily, he was drunk, and had aimed at my lamp and not me.

"You bastard" he laughed. He readied himself for another swing but before he could I tried to run the door. I almost made it but his reaction time wasn't was bad or nearly as bad as his aim. He hit me in my side and I hit the door frame hard. I fell to the ground as pain flared in ran though my side. I tried to get up but without warning I was struck again this time to the back. I yelped in pain, as gabe stood over me.

"What did I d-do?" i cried, as he ready to kick me.

He kicked my gut and I clutched it biting my lip. He spit on me and picked me up to the shit. His face was in mine. "YOU SICKEN ME IS WHAT YOU DID!" he yelled. He dropped me to the ground and left me to try to get back in my room. I tried to get up but couldn't. i felt tears began to fill my eyes. I manage to use the wall to help me up but fell again. I sat there on the floor holding my side trying to breath.

This was just a taste of my life.

And I hoped it would end.

_**SO THAT IS IT FOR TONIGHT. IT IS CURRENTLY 1:30AM AND I AM READY BED BUT I WILL BE BACK TOMORRO IT UPDATE BEFORE I GO.**_

_**TILL THEN.**_

_**-PUNKER81**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, it been to long. Some of the reason I've been gone is that I've been really depressed and had no motivation to do anything, and with that i was in the hospital. I really rather not get in to full detail but I'm doing a lot better then i have in a while. I will be a writing a lot more offend now no that I'm on summer break. **_

_**Also this story i want to be a long long long ass story and i really hope you like this story and I'm all ways open to suggestions.**_

_**ENJOY CHAPTER 2!**_

Annabeth's P.O.V

I woke up 10 minute before my alarm clock could.

"Why do I even use you," I asked it.

As expected there, was no answer. I got up, walking to my stereo and turned it on, making the volume low enough so no one else would wake up in the house, but enough so i could still jam. Green Day's album Kerplunk began to play as I grabbed my cloths. I quietly walked out of my room and to the bathroom. I took a shower and dressed myself into a red shirt and black skinny jeans. I did my make up, which was just some Eye liner and foundation. I walk out and back into my room. I sat on my bed and just zoned out to the sound of Billie Joe singing Welcome to paradise. I was interrupted to my phone vibrating in my night stand.

**ONE NEW MESSAGE FROM: LYN-Z**

_**Hey, I need a ride plz?**_

I rolled my eyes at this and wrote back. Lyn-z was my best friend ever since i was in 4th grade. She was tall and skinny, with pail skin and jet black hair. She seemed like the person you could look at funny and she could kill you, but if you got to know her you realized how awesome she was. She live in Jersey City, New jersey where as I lived in Manhattan. We attended the same high school, Goode High School, that's in New York but since it was so close to the New Jersey boarder my friend and I attended it. I picked up most of my friend that live in Jersey so I had no problem picking her up too.

I wrote back,

_**Sure, I'll pick up Frankie and Ray then go get u**_.

Frank Iero and Ray Toro where two of my close friends that where pretty much like big brothers. Frankie was short with black hair, and had a baby face like look and was always getting in trouble and was always overly energetic. Ray on the other hand was tall, with brown thick Afro like hair and for the most part was calm and collected. I met them both when I was freshmen in High School when both pulled a prank on Lyn-z. Frankie was dared by Ray to hide in her locked and scare the crap out of her. She was pissed off and me and Ray thought he was done for, but after a brief running through the halls and Frankie accidentally going into the girls bathroom, the boy became are friends.

Seconds later I got a reply.

_**Sweet! thanks! IOU!**_

Looking at the time decide it was time to get ready to go. I grabbed my bag and went down stair and grabbed an apple and water, got my key and went out to my car. My car was a red Toyota corolla I got after graduating sophomore year. I drove west on 57th street and down 9th ave till I got to the Lincoln tunnel. When I got into jersey I went to Frankie's house first. I pulled up to the house, seeing his grandfather Frank smoking on the porch. Frankies grandfather Franklin Iero the first, was Vietnam veteran. He was short, with greased back gray hair and always wore dress pants and a with dress shirt with black suspended, with shinny dress shoes that Frankie always had to polish on Sundays. He remind me of the godfather, that old school mob look that always said "I can make you an offer you can't refuse". On top of that he was full on Italian. If Frankie told me his grandpa was friends with Al Capone, all my theory on the guy would not surprise me if they where right.

I got out of my car and saw grandpa frank yell into the house in Italian, I was here. I heard faintly Frankie yell something back.

"Good Morning, miss Annabeth. He's running late like normal.," greeted grandpa Frank as I approached the porch.

I laughed and greeted him "Morning, Mr. Iero. How are you?"

He took along drag of the cigarette and nodded. "I'm well dear. Can I ask you something, dear?"

I nodded, "sure sir."

"Why do you always call me Mr. Iero? I not that old, only 71 years old. Just call my Grandpa Frank or nothing at all."

I smiled and said "With all dew respect Mr.- I mean Grandpa Frank, how does me calling you Mr make you sound younger compared to grandpa?" He scratched his chin and shrugged. He put out a his cigarettes and grabbed another one.

"Don't know?" he said as he lit his smoke up. "I just don't like being called Mr, I guess. Plus Grandpa Frank sounds better to me then anything. I'm use to being called grandpa Frank and would perfer it to stay like that. Smoke?" He offered me a cigarette, although he knew I didn't smoke, and I polity said no.

Minutes later Frank came out with two cup of coffee handing me one. "Morning" he grumbled to me. He turned to his grandpa and said to him" Posso avere una sigaretta, nonno"

Grandpa Frank sighed " Che cosa diebbe tua madre Frankie? Lie essere molto deluso."

" Mamma non avrebbe dovuto sapere! Sarebbe tra me e te, nonno. Per favore?" Frankie moaned. Whatever they said I assumed Frankie was asking for a cigarette, cause grandpa frank gave him one and that make Frankie real happy.

"Grazie Nonno. Love you. Bye." He began to walk you my car and called " Come on Annabeth. Lets get Mr. Toro."

I said good bye to grandpa Frank and followed Frankie to my car. We drove to Rays house which was only 6 blocks away. Frank used my phone and called ray telling him we be there in a minute.

"Now Ray" Frankie called into the phone. "We're going to drive past, and the back window is going to be open. Your job is to jump throw so we don't have to stop okay?" There was a pause and till Frankie's Pot laugh came out. "He asked if the window could be lit on fire. He said he would look like a damn circus lion." I laughed and rolled my eyes. Frankie and Ray put to together where just ridiculous. A minute later we arrived and Ray was standing on his porch waiting patiently. Frankie kept tilling me to drive but I ignored him and pulled up. Ray got in and greeted use.

"I have a feeling Frankie told you to drive so I run for it huh?" Ray asked putting on his seat belt.

"Yeah, pretty much." I laughed "He said "he needs to work for is ride."

Frankie pouted and looking out the window "Your a party pooper Annabeth, you know that?"

"I am not," I yelled hitting him.

"Are too!" he yelled back.

"AM NOT!"

"ARE! TOO!"

"Shut the fuck up you fucking fucks!" Ray yelled. Me and Frankie look at each other, shocked at Ray's random outburst.

"Wow, Ray... That was a original... Really? Fucking fucks? You can do better then that man." Frankie sighed disappointingly.

"Its to early man, give me a break. It worked didn't it?" Ray asked. Before Frankie could say anything Ray said " Can we go? Lets go. I want to see the Way brother's and Christa before class, please."

Christa was Ray's girlfreind, who was very nice and funny. They been dating since sophomore year, so last year basically.

"Sure, But we need to pick up Lyn-z" I told them.

We drove to Lyn-z's and when we got there we Frankie and Ray got out and ran to the door. I joined them and watched the boys pounding on it.

"Lyn-z, Lyn-z, where here! Open up!" Frankie yelled as Ray banged on the door making a beat. Soon Frankie was singing a song to the beat Ray made.

"LYN-Z, OPEN THE DOOR YOU, WE CAN'T WAIT ANYMORE, IF WE ARE LATE, I GANNA BE MADE AND ANNABETH WOULD BE SAD, RAY WOULD MY CRYING AS HE GETS CAUGHT LIEING TO MISS FRAM!"

Finally the door open with a pissed of Lyn-z Ballato on the other end.

"Fucking Dicks! My little brother was asleep, you want to get me in trouble!" she snarled.

"Love you too" Ray joked as he went to try to hug her. Rays hugs normally could get anyone out of a bad mood, because usually he hugged to hard and wouldn't let go until you weren't made anymore. Lyn-z backed away as he reproached her.

"Ray, no. Don't you dare...- don't do it!" she warned.

"Will you be happy from no on and not mad at use?" asked Ray innocently.

Lyn-z rolled her eyes, "yes, no lets go. I want to see the other before class." she began walking to the car and we fallowed.

"You just want to see Gerard..." Frankie said under his breath, low enough for only me to here next to me. I nodded to myself.

Gerard Way was Lyn-z crush. He had black hair, hazel eyes and was one of the best artist i have ever met. His little brother Mikey was three years younger but crazy smart. Mikey is tall, skinny and wore glasses on the end of his nose. Lyn-z met Gerard soon after we met Frankie and Ray.

We got into the car and drove back into New York and got to school. We walk to the cafeteria and saw the Gerard, and Mikey reading comics and Christa reading doing homework at the last minute. Mikey look up at use and smiled.

"Sup, guys. What up?" He called. Ray sat next to Christa and talked and stuff. We all sat at the table and began to talk among each other. Minutes later the Bell rang and me Frankie, Mikey and lyn-z went to are first class of the day, writing. We sat down at are desk and I got my pencil and notebook out and waited till class began. As i waited in listen into Frankie and Mikey's conversation which was who favorite band ever was,... well, better, Black Flag or The Smashing Pumpkins. Of course, it went no were, considering they loved there bands a lot.

"Annabeth, Which band is better, Black Flag or The smashing pumpkins?" Mikey asked realizing there conversation was going no where fast.

"Neither," I said as I began to write on my paper my name. "Green Day is the best band ever, so green day is my choose."

Both looked at each other, rolling there eyes. "Of course, you would say Green Day..." Frankie sighed.

Seconds later the bell rang and as it did Mr. Blowfist came in and close the door behind use. "Good morning, class." He greeted as he walked to his desk, to get the attendance sheet. "Let get this show on the road shall we?" He went through his list, calling out the name.

"Franklin Iero?" He called. Frankie hated when he was addressed by his whole name.

"I'm here, sir, and could you please call me Frankie? I appreciate it if you could do that man." He sighed.

Mr. Blowfist called just smiled and said "I'll try to remember that Mr. Iero."

"You said that last week," Frankie grumbled.

"Okay, where was I" he continued. "Percy Jackson?" there was no feed back. "Percy Jackson?... Last call for Percy Jackson"

As soon as Mr. Blowfist finished his sentence, the door swung open and lord and behold the devil himself, Percy Jackson. He was panting and held his skateboard in one hand and a late note in the other. He gave it to Mr. Blowfist and went to his desk. "Nice for you to join use, Mr. Jackson"

Percy was tall, skinny, with messy jet black hair that was always in his eyes and one of the prettiest blue/green eyes that remind me of the sea. He always smelt like cigarettes and always wore a navy blue hoddie, and black skinny jeans. He was quite and never talked unless talked to. He sat down and got his stuff out.

When Mr. Blowfist was done with attendance he set down the paper on his desk an leaned against the chalk board. "Today," he began, "I have a very special assignment that i give to all my junior class every year. You will be assigned a partner and for the next two weeks you will learn about them. Where they come from what they dislike, and like." As he spoke he handed use the assignment paper telling use what we had to do and began to continued. "After studying you all for during the first semester i was able to get an ides who is and isn't your fiends. The point isn't to get your "bestie", as you guys put it now a days. The point is to meet and make new friends, meet people that you never thought you want to meet of never got the chance to meet."

After he was done and then started to assign who are partners where. Mikey got a this foreign exchange student from England name Jeff Smith, Frankie got Percy Jackson and I got a kid who I differently never of choose named David Marcos. I don't say that in a bad way, just I never would have choose to meet him cause i didn't know him. After we got are partners we had to get started on the assignment and meet are partners. All I got out of David was he like soccer and emeinem, then the bell rang. Mikey and I left Frankie to go to are 2nd period.

"So what was your partner like," Mikey ask over the loud hall ways.

I shrugged not sure what to say about him. "I mean he's not a bad kid or anything, just shy and quite. What about your your Partner?"

He smiled "He's fucking awesome! He likes Morrissey, David Bowey, The Clash. I think we going to get along great."

We arrived at are 2nd period and met Lyn-z at are table. Are teacher, Mr. Johns, gave use are daily work sheet and went back to his desk and slept the rest of the period, which meant we could talk and do whatever.

"So lyn-z," Mikey said as he drew on his work sheet,"when are you going to ask my brother out?"

It was no surprise that among the group that Lyn-z liked Gerard, and we all knew Gerard like her back when he go drunk and told Frankie, who told use. Even after we told Lyn-z and Gerard that they like each other they never got together. Sometime I wished they just hook up, so no one had to watch them interact with each other cause that shit was painful to watch.

Lyn-z just sighed and shrugged, apparently not surprise by Mikey's question. "Don't know. I don't want to ruin are friendship if we ever got together."

Nodding we understand and continued are work till the bell rang.

3rd period was uneventful, except when Ms. Read caught Ray and Christa passing note and made ray read it. Ray wrote to Christa a cheesy pick up line that went something like "What do you get when two angels mate? You. What do you get when two demons mate? Me. Will you be my hells angel?"

4th period was U.S. History with Mr. Bunner. He was a middle age man with long thick hair and a beard to match. He always wore a suede jacket that smelt of coffee. He was disable after a car accident a few year back so he travel around in around in a electric powered chair. We where doing roll call when the door swung open and Percy Jackson yet again late. He was walking to his desk which was next to mine when Mr. Bunner called out to him, "Do you have pass Mr. Jackson."

Before Percy could say anything some smart mouth girl named Mary said "Does he ever do Mr. Brunner? He's always last for this class."

There was some smirks and chuckles at that remake. I felt bad for the guy. I've known him since the 2nd grade and he was nice, but was always made fun of. Mr. Brunner said nothing and just allowed Percy to his seat. I watch him sit down and get his stuff out. Now that he was closer to me I saw what look to be gum on his black locks, and a giant stain that was obviously wasn't there. I wanted to tell him but something told me he already knew. I just turn back to my work and did what i had to do. I was almost done when i felt some one tap my shoulder.

It was Percy. "Hey Annabeth," he whispered, "I can't find my pencil. Could I borrow a pen for this period? I'll give it back after class."

I nodded and pulled out my spare pen I carry just in case. I handed it to him and he nodded his thanks.

Class went by faster then expected cause before I knew it the bell rang. I was on my way out to go to lunch when I heard someone call my name back into the classroom. I turn to see it was Percy again with my pen. "Here, you forgot this."

"Keep it I have more at home," I told him. "Um... you have gum in your hair." I decide to tell him cause it was driving my crazy.

"Oh, yeah, I don't have anything to get it out," he muttered.

I said to him to hold on and dug through my back pack for my scissors till I found them. "Here, turn around." He did. When I touch his hair he flinched and I paused a moment but then continued grab the stand of hair that held the gum. I cut it out and though the gum away. "There," I announce, indicating that I was done. He turn feeling for where the gum had been.

"Thanks... Um you didn't have to go that." he told me.

I laughed "And let you walk around campus with gum in your hair, knowing it's there? No. Not gonna happen." As i put my scissor way i asked him "How that happen anyways?"

He pulled up his backpack more up his shoulder and sheepishly said "Um... I'm not really sure."

Some thing told me he was to embarrassed to tell me the truth, which I understood so I just nodded. "Well I was glad to help."

He nodded, thanking me and turn to walk way. I myself turned to go the other way to the cafeteria since it was lunch time, when I got a thought saying to invite him to sit with me and the other. I turn to do so but he was already gone. I turned around again and went to the cafeteria, to my my fiends.

**And so ends chapter 2. **

**So the conversation between Frankie and Grandpa Frank was just Frankie asking his grandfather for a cigarette and grandpa frank lecturing him on how his mother would be ashamed of him if she found out. It was written in Italian, for which i can speak and write and if you want the exact translation pm me and I'll be glad to translate.  
**

**This was the longest chapter i have ever wrote and the chapter sizes will be about this long each. there will be more Italian text in this so yeah.**

**Question of the day: Which band is better? **

**A.) Black flag**

**B.) Green Day**

**C.) smashing Punmpkins**

**D.) My Chemical Romance**

**Leave a comment with your choose and or reviews, It helps a lot knowing what you all think so i can become a better writer for this story.**

**Have a good night.**

**-_Punker81_**

**_P.S.-for the people that read my other story A BAD WEEK CAN TURN TO A GOOD WEEK, i will be updating this weekend and fixing the grammar issues in it. _**


	3. HI LETS TALK

**HI! So lets have a chat. **

**For some reason, today has been the weird day for this story. I come on to my fanfiction page just to look at some old work i did and read some stuff, and i look at this story. I at first cringed at it. The grammar, the miss spelling of words, it all made me have a mile moment of regret. **

**But as i read it... I made me smile.**

**It made me smile cause i started this story when i was 14. It made me smile, cause it shows with all it goods and bads, i was innocent. It made me think of all the ideas i had for this story again, all those who enjoyed it gave me happiness. **

**Something i havent felt in a long long time...**

**For those who dont know, i suffer severe depression and part of the reason why i havent posted was cause i am just so down, and scared to write due to what others think. I know im not the best but know that i look at this story, it reminded me when i was young, of me effort to become one of the best.**

**I want to try to be a writer again... like i wanted to when i started this story. I want to write again, and will. **

**I may never be the best like young me wanted, but i will give it my best. so i how you all stay followed and just hold on cause more is to come.**

**I promise.**

**-UNKNOWN-BUT-NEVER-FORGOTTEN**


	4. final AN promise

**Okay, just wanted to let you all know, i will start posting again next weekend. Before you ask "why so long?" Well im currently stuck in finals, and have been since the last i've wrote to you all. But lucky is ends after next week so i will be able to focus on my writing. **

**so with that i ask you to hold on a bit longer. we are almost there.**

**-unknown-but-never-forgotten**

**PS: if any of you have suggestion or simply like to talk, pm me. **


End file.
